


Sleigh Ride Together

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: “You’re gonna smear my makeup,” Jamie grumbles.





	Sleigh Ride Together

**Author's Note:**

> Still late, but day 2 of [Kinkmas.](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)

“You’re gonna smear my makeup,” Jamie grumbles, even as he’s settling on his knees in front of Tyler. He fiddles with the ties on Tyler’s elf-suit for a moment, finally getting it undone so he can tug down the boxers beneath. Tyler just huffs a laugh, thumbing at Jamie’s lip before shifting his grip to Jamie’s hair, heedless of the headband holding his antlers in place. 

 

“I won’t. I won’t touch it.” They both still when someone passes the bathroom door, but no knock comes. “C’mon. Someone’s gonna come looking for us eventually.” 

 

Despite the huff he gives, Jamie takes Tyler’s cock in his mouth, licking just under the head and bobbing a few times to adjust. He rests his hands on Tyler’s thighs and breathes out through his nose slow and steady, visibly relaxing. Gently, Tyler grips his hair and starts to thrust. He starts shallow, working Jamie up to it the way they’ve learned works best. Jamie coughs after the first time Tyler really pushes deep, a dribble of spit rolling down his chin that both of them ignore. 

 

Tyler’s quiet, most of the noise in the bathroom coming from the push and pull of his cock in Jamie’s mouth and the pants of Jamie’s breath. Still, there’s a stutter in Tyler’s breath, the way his hand goes tight in Jamie’s hair and a raggedness to his thrusts that lets Jamie know he’s close. Tears are trickling down Jamie’s cheeks, surely ruining the brown and white of his reindeer makeup, but it’s too late to do anything about it now. 

 

For a few moments, Tyler ruts harder, deeper and he comes with a grunt down Jamie’s throat. He pulls back just enough to let Jamie breathe in through his nose, panting hard. His hand is still fisted in Jamie’s hair, knocking his felt antlers askew and causing the headband to dig in to his scalp a bit. 

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Tyler breathes out, loosening his grip and rubbing his fingers gently through Jamie’s hair. He slips his cock out of Jamie’s mouth, thumbing at his lip again. “Hold still.” 

 

Tyler tucks himself away and grabs a bit of toilet paper, gently dabbing at Jamie’s cheeks and chin. There’s a faint tint of brown to it when he’s done but, once Tyler’s helped him to his feet, Jamie can see that his makeup isn’t much worse for wear. 

 

“Said I wouldn’t mess it up.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Leaning in to steal a kiss, Jamie sighs when Tyler cups his caged cock through his jeans. “We should go.” 

 

Jamie ducks out first, making sure the way is clear before waving for Tyler to follow. They slip back into the party without much fanfare, only Bish raising a questioning brow before snorting a laugh and shaking his head when Jamie flushes pink. 


End file.
